Separation
by SafireKyogre
Summary: Alberta had enough. He left the country of Canada. May become a short series. Mentioned Texas/Alberta Saskatchewan/Alberta and BC/Alberta
I always wondered why you stopped coming to the provincial meetings. You were always overlooked unless someone needed money. The only ones who really noticed you were me, BC, New Brunswick, Montana, and Texas.

I just kept quiet. You didn't come to our meetings for almost a year before Canada finally mentioned you. "Has anyone seen Alberta?" The question seemed to echo. Quebec, Ontario, Manitoba and many other provinces began looking around, questioning where you were.

Canada soon turned on the TV and flipped to the news. Everyone paid careful attention to see if the news would cover anything on Alberta.

When they mentioned Alberta, it wasn't what they expected. Separation and revolution. I never knew you didn't want to stay with Canada. I watched the news carefully.

"Alberta no longer wants to stay with Canada. The province claims it is just used for it's money. He sayshe is a ghost to the others. Alberta's government has began militarizing the province, and the old blue blanket is no longer being flown. A new flag has seen the sunlight over Alberta. "

We saw the flag. I looked around and saw all the provinces and territories begin to pale. The thought of a Western province rebelling against Canada, was just, never thought of.

The flag was a lot different. Three stars on the top, the black part of the flag. The black was divided from the red by a white line. In the red there was a bear.

Every since Texas separated from the US, you and her had talked more. I convinced myself she convinced you to rebel. But there was something different. She separated through a referendum. And you're using force. Why?

I couldn't stop questioning what I heard at this meeting. Over the next few weeks you were the topic of discussion. Canada seemed depressed about you wanting to seperate. Quebec seemed surprised. He believed he was the only one who wanted to seperate. Ontario was cursing you for wanting to seperate. She commonly forgot about you, but she claimed she cared. And I believe she did. BC looked like she had been crying over the news. I had cried myself. But I didn't allow my emotions to show.

Even Manitoba was depressed. He never wanted you to separate. He was angry at you for your stupidity. He began shouting curse words about you. Claiming you were selfish for what you're doing. I looked at the Atlantic provinces. Nova Scotia was in Newfoundlands arms. Nova Scotia didn't know you too well. He was still so young, and Newfoundland was teaching him his ways. New Brunswick though. She had her head down. When she finally lifted her head, I could see the pain.

You wanting to leave was hurting everyone. I had been quiet over the past while. I hadn't wanted to talk as much as usual. Finally BC spoke up.

"You know… The reason he wants to leave is because of you all. You guys never talked to him, you never cared about him. You just wanted his money. The only ones who ever talked to him were me, Sask, Texas, Montana, and occasionally New Brunswick." Her words were full of pain. It was easy to tell she was hurt. Canada himself looked down at the table. A few tears dropped from his eyes. As silent sobs were released. I finally allowed tears to drop from my eyes at the meeting. This pain… I hadn't ever felt it before.

A few months later your quiet rebellion became aggressive. As the Alberta Freedom Army was formed. They were much more terrifying then the FLQ that Quebec used to have. I was horrified when I heard of the acts that AFA was doing.

Almost a year later you got what you wanted… You separated and became the Republic of Alberta. The worst part of this whole thing was I never told you how I felt. I always kept silent. And so did BC. I think she may have been more hurt than I was. You soon became allies with Texas and she moved in with you.

I should've told you early. It should have been me living with you. Not Texas. Why didn't I tell you earlier? It was too late now. I have to accept that. You're never coming back to Canada. And I know this.

Now it's just you and Texas. No more time for me or BC. I wish we gave you more attention…

 **Okay. So I was bored as absolute hell when I wrote this. So I don't know how this will turn out. As usual, I tend to hate my writing. But I may write a sequel about Alberta and Saskatchewan if anyone wants that.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed**.


End file.
